It Started With a Kiss
by Fallen Angel Temari
Summary: It all started with a Kiss, now there’s a lot more than that… Dedicated to Dances With The Wind and the readers!


HI THERE! This fanfic is fully dedicated to **Dances With The Wind. **She's one of the reviewers I love the most! Well this is the first one shot I've made so please spare me…

**Summary:** It all started with a Kiss, now there's a lot more than that…

**Pairings: **Sakura/Kakashi

_Italic: _Characters thought

**Warnings:** Not for children… And the characters are ooc

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

It was during a rainy day that she decided to fight against her ex-teacher. It wasn't a very wise choice for her to pick this particular day. The battle ground was wet and slippery. It wasn't the best moment, and place to fight but she refused to cancel the battle. She was a stubborn woman. Yes, woman not girl. She thought she could actually win against an ANBU but she was wrong… she wanted to win so badly… she refused to lose against that arrogant pervert… that was the only thing on her mind then.

You might wonder why she wanted to beat her ex-teacher so badly. It was because if she won against him, she would become an ANBU just like him. It was the 10th time she would fight him now. Each time she would train more until she reached her limit, and challenge her ex-teacher again.

"Kakashi! I challenge you once more!" Under the rain, a man, and woman stood in the battle ground. They were 3 meters apart. She was pointing at him. He didn't even face her when she challenged him. He was reading his stupid perverted book again. Her patience ran thin.

"Are you listening to me!" she yelled again, and balled her fists tightly. She let out a sigh when he closed his book, and put it back into his pocket. His uncovered bored black eye stared at her. He didn't say anything, but she could see what he was saying just by looking into his eye. He was saying… "Come at me." She wasted no time to make her attack, and charged at him without hesitation.

The battle lasted for hours. He didn't even have a single wound on him but his clothes were ruined. She didn't succeed on wounding him but some times she would succeed by cutting his clothes as he dodged at the last seconds.

She stopped attacking, and breathed heavily. She was tired, and wounded. Her whole body arched with pain. Bruises and cuts ruined her beautiful tanned skin. She whipped the blood that stained her pink lips, and attacked him again and again. They were both tired but kept on fighting, neither of them wanted to lose.

Finally she collapsed on the floor. She could not stand up anymore. Her ex-teacher said nothing. He knew she wasn't going to win against him but she had progressed from their last battle. He knew she was putting pressure on herself while she trained. He knew how much it hurt her when she lost a battl,e but he couldn't let her win just because he had pity on her. If he let her past now, during a real mission she would die because she wasn't even strong enough to beat him in this test. He would blame himself for that.

"Are you done? I can end the test right now for you." Kakashi walked towards her, and bent down. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was opened for oxygen, and chest came up and down as she breathed, her pink hair spread on the ground, water, sweat, mud and blood on her skin.

"I'm not finished yet." she breathed out, and coughed. He raised an eyebrow at her stubbornness. She was done. He knew it. She could not even get up anymore. How did she expect to win against him?

"You're out of chakra and strength. You cannot-" he was cut off by her when she took out a kunai, and aimed at his face. He dodged it in the last second making the sharp weapon cut the right string of his mask. This movement caused his mask to fall from a side revealing his face to her. Both gasped, eyes widened, and surprised. Kakashi reacted fast, and got the kunai out of her grasp. He grabbed her wrists, and moved them above her head, pinning them.

"Don't you ever do that again! Imagine if I couldn't dodge it! You could've killed me!" he yelled at her. A smile came upon her face. She moved her a bit higher until her lips reached his ear. By doing so, it made him shiver.

"No it wouldn't."

"Just don't do this again-"

"You're quite handsome. Why do you hide such beauty under a mask?" her question made him loosen his grip on her wrists. She freed a hand from his hold and cupped his face. His skin was warm, and soft. Her slim fingers touched his cheek, and traveled to his lips. She rubbed them gently and parted them apart.

For some reason, Kakashi let her touch him. He didn't understand why his body didn't obey his orders. Was it because she was creating a new feeling inside him? A shiver of pleasure ran over his body as she touched his lips.

"Do I have to spell it for you Kakashi?" her eyes were like a black hole, sucking him in. He could not tear his eyes away from hers.

"Spell what?" he heard her sighed and giggled.

"You are really slow are you Ka-Ka-Shi! It's been 10 times since we did this test and you haven't noticed anything yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"I've been trying to get your attention silly. Did you think that I wanted to be an ANBU? No, no Kakashi. I am already a medic ninja. All I wanted was to spend some time with you. I'll do anything to be with you… even if I have to suffer with these bruises and scars." She smiled to him as his eyes widened with surprise.

"What you're saying is that you like me?" he asked dumbly and she sighed.

"Do I have to say it? Then, yes I love you more then anything… more than I used to love Sasuke." Yes, she was in loved with him. It has been years. Ever since Sai came into the team, she had always been thinking of Kakashi. He was hunting her every dreams and thoughts. She hated when that happened. She couldn't think straight.

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer her put she covered her lips on his. Her soft wet lips were on his soft dry ones. He closed his eyes and leaned forward for more but he stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"Hm… you taste like vanilla." she mumbled as she separated his lips from hers. She licked her lips, and kissed his cheek. Kakashi moaned and tried to move, but she caged him in her embrace. Suddenly, her hold on him loosened, and her hands dropped on the floor. He looked at her and realized that she had fallen asleep because of all the exhaustion. He sighed and stood up, lifting her up with him in his arms.

"You're quite a troublesome young woman, but you are worth the efforts." he walked to his house, carrying her.

* * *

Her emerald eyes slowly opened and her eyelashes hid most of her vision until she fully opened her green orbs. Her lips quietly parted as she took a deep breath as she noticed that her room dramatically changed. She lifted her left hand to her forehead and sighed again. 

"Where am I? Did… Did I tell him?" she asked herself calmly, and wrapped her arms around herself. She was afraid, afraid that another would reject her painfully. She noticed that she was only in her undergarments and blushed. Her skin, and wounds were washed. Suddenly, she heard the doorknob being twist, and she quickly sat up. She stared at the door, and waited for it to open and it did, revealing her long lover. She gasped and covered herself with the covers.

As he entered, he saw her wide awake with that cute face of hers. He saw her blushed and then covered herself with his black sheet. He smirked as she moved to the wall, still on the bed. _"So she remembers our little adventure yesterday…"_

"How are you feeling?" he stared at her while putting a glass of water on the small table next to the bed. He heard her gulp and smiled under his mask.

"I'm fine…" She gazed at him and then turned to look at the window.

"You passed out yesterday."

"Is that so?" she asked him as he got closer to her. He slowly climbed the bed and approached even more until he was an inch away from her.

"Yes, I wonder… did you use all of your energy in purpose to spend some private moment with me in my house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She whispered in his ear, and he shivered as the familiar feeling came again.

"You vixen." She smiled, and slowly pulled his mask down to see his gorgeous face once more.

"Kakashi, why are wearing a mask?"

"To avoid fan girls like Sasuke's." he answered her as his mouth moved towards hers. Her small delicate hands landed on his chest and pushed him away, gently. He stared at her confused.

"No really… Why-" before she could continue, he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back… It was short but passionate. This time she was accepted. He accepted her love…

They broke the kiss and she slid her arms around his neck, bringing his head to her chest letting him hear her heartbeat. Her heart was beating fast but it was like music to his ears.

"See what you do to me each time I get close to you? All thoughts, and troubles are forgotten whenever I see you… I can't think straight… I have never felt this kind of feeling before, not even with Sasuke… What have you done to me Hatake Kakashi?" She closed her eyes, and embraced him tighter. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. His hands slid around her slim waist bringing her closer to him.

"I have done nothing to you… But I can tell you only this… you have captured my heart." As he said that, he pushed her down on the bed, and kissed her, putting his black cover on them… All things around them were forgotten, even the question about his mask… She never got to know the story behind his mask nor will she ever know it…

**Tell me what you think for my first one-shot!**

**Review please**


End file.
